nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Types of Affinities
Affinities determine what kind of a person your character is. They also can effect their strengths and weaknesses in different ways. So here's ALL of the possible affinities. (I'll add the details for some of the others at a later point) (But they all will at least have their Main Emotion) Fire Main Emotion: Protection A fire-affinite person is someone who gets angry quickly and is known to become full of rage once they do so. These type people can take ungodly amounts of physical damage and they can deal out massive damage as well. These fighters are tough to combat unless you're strong in the realm of strategy. It takes either a lot of good strategy or someone who can become just as full of rage as them to beat them. Although, they CAN be beaten by someone with overpowering strength too. Water Main Emotion: Sadness A water-affinite person is someone who is usually more sad than happy. Someone with high amounts of guilt can also fit into this category. These people are known to go from deep crying to pure rage in a matter of seconds, simliar to how the ocean can go from calm to stormy in a matter of seconds. These fighters are usually support fighters and use their sadness in the hopes of igniting their anger. If their anger is ignited, IT BECOMES NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR THEM TO BE BEATEN. As they will hold nothing back and will try to crush their foe as soon as possible. Wind Main Emotion: Rebellious A wind-affinite person doesn't take orders from anyone other than their own self. They openly object to orders and will even disobey their superiors if they want to. They are also quite fickle. They can be like normal wind, just there as a presence. Or they be like a gust or gale, where they want to be acknowledged and will make their thoughts known. On rare occasions, they can become a tornado, full of chaos and hell-bent on destruction. At that point, reason no longer works on them. They only way to beat them then is outlast their fury until they exhaust all of their energy. Otherwise, the chance of survival is only about 20%. Earth Main Emotion: Stubborn Those that are earth-affinite are known to be quite stubborn and un-open to change and new ideas. They also can shift violently from normal, like how our typical Earth is, to chaotic, like an earthquake. These people are known to follow ONLY their ideas, they often don't accept help from others and they also don't often listen to anything EXCEPT reasoning and logic. All earth-affinite people listen to logic and reason, but only those 2 things. They can also be quite tough as well, as they tend to have high defenses and can take many hits without even flinching. Their weakness is that they tend to be a bit slow on their feet and can be beaten by logic and strategy IF the opponent knows how to use those effectively. Ice Main Emotion: Uncaring The ice-affinite are quite distant and uncaring to others. They're the loners that'll phase out of a conversation and won't come back until it's over. They care only for themself and a few select others they've grown a liking to. Just like ice itself, they are known to be quite chilled and laid-back. However, if they are pushed to the edge, they become as deadly as a blizzard and will do whatever needs to be done to bury their foes 6 feet under thick ice. They also are known to not show many emotions at all. Their weakness is one that can make them mad enough to where they can't focus their assault enough to apply meaningful damage. Lightning Main Emotion: Rage Those that are lightning-affinite are DESTRUCTIVE POWERHOUSES that can decimate nearly any opponent in 2 to 3 hits. They tend to be very impulsive and will destroy any who oppose them. They tend to have great strength and speed and can take many hits before slowing down. While they can easily overpower most of the other affinities, they do struggle against their own kind. As the 2 fight each other full of wrath, they often expend their energy every quickly. However, they often end up in deep trouble for when they end up fighting multiple weaker foes, or a single overpowering foe that can knock them flat on their ass DESPITE their pure rage. Holy Main Emotion: Kindness The most rare affinity to obtain by far. Sadly, this one is rarely seen, as most are corrupted by the promise of the dark affinity. Those few who earn the right to call themself holy-affinite are overall nice people who will help everyone they possibly can. They're the beacons of light that inspire hope in others when all looks lost. On rare occasion, the light from a holy-affinite becomes a bit too bright, which leads to over-righteouness and can cause even the most powerful holy-affinite to become dark-affinite. Those that use the light are powerful combatants who will fight and die for their friends without any thought for their own safety. Dark Main Emotion: Evil Sadly, these are far more common than their counterpart, the holy-affinite. These guys are evil, ruthless, sadistic, full of malice, and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals by hook or by crook. These types are known to harbor dark dreams like enslavement, world domination, or possibly even genocide. The weakness of these types are usually overconfidence and arrogance that can make them easily exploitable to most opponents. They also are known to be branded as evil for most of their lives and they rarely step outside of that boundary for any reason. However, while the common story is that a hero becomes a villain, there are some rare occasions in which a villain can become a hero due to a personal change or conflict.